Family Matters Series
by Kathryn2
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay are delighted at the fact that they are going to have a child. But when Janeway has a miscarriage will their marriage be affected? I wasn't exactly happy with the way I ended it but my fingers were getting some major cramping. Plea


Family Matters  
  
By: Kathryn  
  
Rated: G  
  
2001  
  
janeway82@subspacemail.com  
  
Summery: Janeway and Chakotay are delighted at the fact that they are going to have a child.  But when Janeway has a miscarriage will their marriage be affected?  I wasn't exactly happy with the way I ended it but my fingers were getting some major cramping.  Please send feedback and perhaps I can make the ending better.  
  
The quarters are decorated with flowers and Native American paintings.  These are the quarters of the command team of the USS VOYAGER.  A chipper woman exits the bathroom with her husband; both are ready for the day ahead.  
  
"Chakotay, today I want to scrub the ship from bow to stern, top to bottom.  Including having the carpet shampooed will you please assign crew members to each task."  
  
Chakotay smiles in the last seven years she hasn't once really cleaned the ship nor had others do it for her.  
  
"Why aren't you mighty chipper today Kathryn.  I haven't seen you like this since New Earth.  What's gotten into you?"  
  
Janeway just throws on her jacket and kisses him full on the lips.  Surprised by that reaction Chakotay doesn't argue.  
  
"Isn't it the most wonderful day?  I haven't felt this good for…I don't know how long.  It must have been the Shore Leave last month."  
  
"Shoot if that didn't give it away!" Janeway scolds to herself but Chakotay didn't quite get it he thought I was just that she felt relaxed.  
  
"We had better hurry, the Doctor expects me in Sickbay at 0800 hours for my annual exam.  I'm sure he'll remind me that you are not aloud to miss another one this time."  
  
Janeway just giggles, she knows how much the Doctor hates it when he has to come to her rather than her coming to him.  
  
"Maybe I should let him suffer?  What do you think Chakotay?  Should I make him "wheedle" as you would put it."  
  
Chakotay shakes his head.  He knows what she meant and she was right he would not like it.  Janeway on the other hand was very excited on getting the exam because she knew that an addition to the crew would make a welcoming present but if she went to see the Doctor it would become suspicious, and she wanted the perfect moment to tell the father.  
  
Together they both exit their quarters hand-in-hand, coming to the turbolift they both were smiling and giggling.  
  
"Deck One, Bridge, Deck Five Sickbay."  
  
The computer responds to Janeway and Chakotay's command and the distinctive humming assures their intended destinations.  When they reach it the doors swish open for both on different decks.  Janeway checks the readings, and moves to her seat.  When fifteen minutes pass Chakotay makes his appearance on the bridge and takes the seat next to his wife.  When Janeway believes her crew had done their duties she looks over to Chakotay…  
  
"The Doctor wants you in Sickbay Captain.  I told he you would be right there."  
  
"I want him to sit for a while before I actually go to see him…IF I got to see him.  I have decided to go on with my plan; I will make him come to me.  Commander, you have the bridge, I will be in my ready room if you need me."  
  
Chakotay smiles then laughs lightly but nods his head anyway.  When the Captain is out of sight and sound Paris turns to Chakotay.  
  
"Aren't annual exams due for the ENTIRE crew not just 152 people?  It has to be the Captain only goes into her ready room when she's stuck on a solution or escaping the Doctor."  
  
"Today we have to get our annual exams and you now how much the Captain HATES the Doctor let alone Sickbay."  
  
Paris nods and turns back to the Helm.  
  
Several Hours Later…  
  
Janeway has assembled a collection of Data PADDS scattered all across her desk whether they are book or actual ship reading I'm not sure of.  With what normally be mugs of coffee have been replaced with several teacups including her "good luck tea cup" when instead of coffee, it was replaced with herbal tea.  When she believes enough time has passed for her to escape the Doctor she taps her COMM badge.  
  
"Janeway to Sickbay."  
  
Knowing that the Doctor would be furious with her she waits several seconds before he answers.  He is clearly angry and frustrated well as much as a hologram could become.  
  
"Doctor here."  
  
Janeway teasingly waits several seconds before answering…  
  
"Please report to my ready room Doctor…Oh, and please make the bridge crew believe you came here yourself.  I don't want them to think I called you…they would become suspicious, and I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Why may I ask?"  
  
"I will let you in on it as soon as you get here…and remember…this is our secret. Janeway out."  
  
The Doctor does what is asked and when he enters the bridge the crew all laughs they know why he was here.  There was only one person left to get their annual exam…Captain Janeway.  He touches the key PADD on her door and waits a few seconds before pressing the insigma again.  Another few seconds and the door whooshes open.  Janeway is standing there with a very serious expression on her face.  
  
"What do you want Doctor?"  
  
"You missed your annual exam this morning.  You know It is Starfleet Protocol to get one every year in order to continue to command VOYAGER.  It's Starfleet…"  
  
"Protocol…I know, I know, I've made it to becoming Captain, I know "Starfleet Protocol." Let's just get this over with before I change my mind and send you away."  
  
The Captain motions her hand to allow him to come into the Ready Room.  She wants to smile and hug him but she can't it would ruin everything.  Still both wearing serious expressions the door hisses closed behind him.  
  
"You did a very good job Doctor."  
  
"Now would you kindly tell me why it was so important that you run your original "Ignore the Doctor" comments?  Why did you call me?"  
  
Janeway is like a child; she grabs a hold of the doctors' hands and move around in circles about him smiling.  
  
"If you want my professional opinion, I think you should cut down on the caffeine Captain you are getting a little to "hyper" for my taste.  Not that I mind I assure you but you hate coming to Sickbay for your annual exam."  
  
"Doctor I am literally floating one air, I feel as light as a feather.  I feel…I don't know this feeling I've never experienced it at least not since I took command of VOYAGER."  
  
The Doctor takes Janeway over to her desk and peers into those obsidian eyes of hers, as blue as the ocean after a storm.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Doctor, the most wonderful thing has happened! I'm going to become a mother like I always dreamed!  Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
The Doctor is speechless for the first time in a long time.  He just doesn't know what to say; now there are two children on the way.  He has his work cut out for him.  
  
"Before you get to excited I think we should run some scans and a pregnancy test to confirm your suspicions just to be sure.  There could be a number of reasons you have come to this conclusion."  
  
"I'm late, simple as that.  I told you before that I'm like a clock always on time.  It's been two-and-a-half weeks and still no evidence of my period.  Now isn't that reason enough to believe?"  
  
"I suppose but there could be many reason's you are late.  Stress, not eating right, being worried about everything, I could go on forever if you wish."  
  
Janeway is becoming very angry with the Doctor by now.  She knew her body and she knew that something was different with it.  She knew she was pregnant even if she had no physical evidence.  What did she have to do to convince the Doctor of that fact?  
  
"Fine, why don't you run your silly little scans.  They should prove to you that I am right.  Go-ahead Doctor runs them.  See for yourself."  
  
Discouragingly she sits still as the Doctor runs the scan with the wand that belongs to the tricorder over Janeway's body.  Taps a few buttons and sighs with a smile.  
  
"You're right, I see a healthy fetus about seven weeks gestation."  
  
"I told you so.  See a woman knows those things without high tech equipment as well as exams.  So in your own opinion how am I?"  
  
"You are fine, in excellent health actually, but because of your age I must monitor you closely.  You are at a point in your life that you can have a miscarriage.  I want you to take it easy and try not to work so hard on your job.  As for the baby, have you felt any nausea, dizziness, fatigue, lack of appetite?"  
  
"Nope, No, and No.  Nope for the nausea, No for the dizziness, and No again to the fatigue.   I told you when you came in I was walking on air.  If I had any of those symptoms would I have said that?"  
  
"No.  That's good to hear, normally women have morning sickness, you seem to be one of the few lucky ones who don't suffer."  
  
"It's a good thing because if I had those symptoms I couldn't very well hide it from the crew let alone Chakotay.  I want to make a special announcement in a unique way to let him know he is going to be a daddy."  
  
"I'm sure.  I'll see you in one month.  Remember what I told you. "  
  
"I'll be there, oh, and Doctor please let them think I gave you a rough time."  
  
"I will and congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Doctor nods as the door hisses open.  Wearing a mask of deceit the Doctor grumbles under his breath while holding an instrument that checks reflexes.  
  
"Did she give you a hard time Doctor?"  
  
"She…She…She is the most difficult patient I have ever had, outside of Doctors of course.  She wouldn't sit still long enough for me to get complete scans.  She practically kicked me out of her Ready Room…WOMEN!"  
  
The entire bridge crew laughs as the Doctor storms off the bridge.  When he reaches the turbolift and it hisses shut a smile crosses his face.  He should become an actor not a Doctor.  
  
"I knew Captain Janeway was going to blow off the Doctor.  I should have taken wages for a bet.  Why doesn't he just give up?"  
  
"You know the Doctor Mr. Paris always on the go."  
  
Later that evening Janeway is waiting in their quarters dressed in bright red spaghetti strapped gown, sure to catch the eyes of her husband.  As she lights the two candles in the center of the table Chakotay enters.  Janeway slowly turns around with a seductive smile on her face.  He knew what she wanted tonight.  
  
"Wow! You look Great!!!"  How did I ever get so lucky?"  
  
Janeway walks over to him and hugs him.  He in turn returns the favor.  Walking over to the table in the center of their living quarters Chakotay realizes that it has been set in a romantic mood.  
  
"What's this?  You usually don't cook like this; you always burn our dinner.  That's why I thought I was going to do all of the cooking?"  
  
"I just wanted to be spontaneous I guess.  Go on sit down eat your dinner before it gets cold.  While you are eating I have written a message in what is being served."  
  
Chakotay sits and looks at the meal, baby-back-ribs, baby corn, baby carrots, accented with a baby white rose and baby's breath at the center of the table.  He wasn't sure what that all meant but he was sure it was pretty important.  
  
"Lets see, baby-back-ribs, baby corn, baby carrots, accented by a baby white rose, and baby's breath.  Oh Kathryn…  
  
For a brief moment she thought he had figured it out but she was wrong…  
  
"Finger Food…I love this.""  
  
"No not finger food look harder.  It is telling you that I am going to have a baby. Well we are going to have a baby."  
  
For a moment, he was speechless.  He wasn't sure if he was excited or if he was surprised.  They had been trying to get pregnant since Unimatrix Zero and they had yet to succeed.  He had all but given up when suddenly out of the blue she was pregnant and they didn't even try.  
  
"Chakotay, please say something so I know you are as happy as I am about this.  Please Chakotay…"  
  
Chakotay shakes his head to come back into reality and out of his stupor.  When doing so he smiles, jumps out of his seat and takes her into his arms.  What he thought earlier just wouldn't be safe now.  
  
"I've never been so happy in all my life…outside of marrying you of course…I just finally decided that we would never become parents the natural way and I accepted it.  And now when I give up it happens.  I love you so Kathryn!"  
  
Twirling her in circles he seals his words with a sweet and tender kiss.  He was the happiest man in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
When he places her down they take their seats again and begin to eat the dinner Kathryn had prepared.  
  
"Are you sure Kathryn we have been fooled before remember?"  
  
Kathryn takes a bite of her corn while shaking her head "yes" when she finishes the bite she continues...  
  
"Those were because I thought I had morning sickness.  But this time there is no doubt about it.  Remember when we first started trying I told you I was like a clock, always on time never late.  I still haven't gotten my period and it's been two-and-a-half weeks.  I called the Doctor to my Ready Room this morning but asked him to play along with my usual attitude when it comes to exams."  
  
"He certainly did a wonderful job.  He had the entire bridge crew believing him.  Remind me to tell him he's a great actor, we should give him an award."  
  
Janeway laughs lightly, maybe the Doctor did a better job than what she expected of him.  Maybe to good of a job.  
  
"The Doctor said I was almost seven weeks, so why don't we play a little game, you do the math and tell me when it happened and I will tell you if it is correct.  While you are doing this maybe you'll understand what I meant about this morning."  
  
Chakotay was really, REALLY, bad at mathematics so it took him several minutes to contemplate exactly the time she conceived.  But finally after several long, LONG, minutes he comes up with the answers he's been searching for.  
  
"Our Shore Leave, on Tiara IV.  We set down the ship and the entire crew got the R&R they needed.  Now lets see, what did we do and when did it happen…he knew what they did AND when it happened, I know what we did…When we did it…Where we did it… and How we did it…I've got it…The beach…under a star filled clear night, with the waves crashing against the shore and sand.  It's a good thing no one else was there huh?"  
  
Janeway laughs she remembered THAT night they made love on the sand until the wee hours of the morning they were bound to get something out of that…although a baby was the last thing on their minds.  
  
"The Doctor said that was when I conceived, but he wasn't exactly sure what day.  I know why now.  The baby is due at the end of August, give or take a few days considering the circumstances.  But I'm sure I know exactly when I conceived it was the last time we made love. I somehow felt like something different was inside of me at the moment I thought I was still recovering from the physical prowess.  But I pushed it away."  
  
"I guess it's a woman's intuition, or on this fact mother's intuition.  So how do you feel otherwise?"  
  
"Oh, I've never felt better.  No morning sickness that is the best plus.   I haven't felt this good since I married you."  
  
"And the baby how is it?  Is everything within "normal range?"  
  
Yes, the baby is fine.  I made sure the Doctor didn't tell us what it was so we could be surprised.  You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all, in fact I think I like that I will be surprised when its born."  
  
"Are you still happy?"  
  
"I have never been so happy, as I said before, this is a miracle our baby.  OOO, I just love the sound of that…"OUR BABY."  
  
They both bet up and move to the couch to finish their discussion.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about.  So why don't we start form basics, I think the most important thing is that we need bigger quarters, a suite perhaps?  Then I have to find the way to tell the crew, and you to make the baby's cradle."  
  
Chakotay laughs lightly remembering "New Earth", he built everything and if the crew hadn't returned, they would be living in a log cabin with a boat on the riverbank.  Janeway rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes while Chakotay places a hand on her still flat tummy.  
  
"I can't believe we are going to have a baby.  And its here right inside of you right now this very minute.  You are nourishing it and that's something I could never repay you for.  This life right here is a part of us, it is OUR future."  
  
Janeway is touched by his words.  Through the tears she smiles.  
  
"I couldn't have done this without you.  You are the one who began it all.  Thank you so much.  By giving me the opportunity to carry our child you have proven to me how much you really care for me."  
  
Chakotay gives her a sweet kiss and together they walk into their bedroom.  Sharing a bed with one person was an honor, but sharing it also with their child was even sweeter.  
  
The following day the Senior Officers have assembled in the Briefing Room.  Janeway as usual is at the head of the table.  
  
"Now enough on ships business, now for something of a more personal nature.  This is going to surprise most of you but I am pleased to announce that not only is B'Elanna and Tom having a baby so are Chakotay and I."  
  
Between the whistles and the congratulations Janeway manages to get their attention again and finish what she was saying.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, the Doctor said I was fine and so was the baby.  I hope B'Elanna and Tom's daughter will be a good friend to ours.  We are not sure what the sex is and intend to not find out but we want it that way."  
  
"We wanted it that way also but the Doctor let that cat out of the bag.  But none the less we can give her a name or title and she will have all the love in the world."  
  
With a smile the crew are dismissed.  
  
B'Elanna and Janeway are in the Mess Hall finishing up their dinner.  B'Elanna is now a healthy 24 weeks pregnant and the Janeway at 22 weeks.  Their pregnancies are going well and are beginning to discuss a baby shower.  Suddenly Janeway feels some pain in her abdomen; wincing B'Elanna becomes concerned…  
  
"Are you alright Captain?  You don't look so good maybe you should go to Sickbay we call always finish later."  
  
Janeway smiles as she shakes off the dull ache.  
  
"No, I'm alright just a little indigestion, I don't think the baby likes Neelix's cooking, let alone an entire meal."  
  
"Maybe, but I think you should go see the Doctor just incase it isn't indigestion, you never know."  
  
"I don't want to see him twice in one week, I'll get the same old lecture, "You're under weight considering you gestational age, you need to get some rest, don't push yourself to far, and With your condition you must be monitored carefully." He gives me a headache."  
  
B'Elanna laughs; she did a very good imitation of the Doctor.  
  
"That was a very good impression of the Doctor you have Captain.  Why don't we get back to the baby shower?"  
  
The child inside B'Elanna flutters and she gasps lightly, it was Janeway's turn to become concerned.  
  
"What's the matter B'Elanna?"  
  
"Nothing, our daughter just keeps moving so much when I want to sleep she wants to be awake, and when I'm awake she wants to sleep.  If she weren't a girl I'd think that she was a miniature Tom Paris."  
  
"She's running out of room in there B'Elanna.  And the Doctor said she might come early. You're due date is six weeks away, you should expect increasing movements, and the fact that she is part Klingon."  
  
"Well at least she looks like me.  I wouldn't want another Tom Paris one is enough.  Although it was rather rough in the beginning poor Tom.  One moment I was as happy as can be, the very next ready to kill him."  
  
"Those are all those hormones floating around in our bloodstreams.  Chakotay has had his share over the last few weeks.  Except, one minute I am happy and the very next I am crying. "  
  
The mothers-to-be laugh a good laugh and soon they both continue with their plans on the baby shower for the both of them.  
  
Later that night Janeway is waiting in bed for Chakotay to get home.  When she hears the door open she jumps out of bed and greets him at the door with a kiss.  
  
"Hello Chakotay, I missed you.  What's up with the ship? It running well I hope because in a few months I won't be able to do my duties."  
  
"I know and I'm fine.  At this moment we are in the most boring area of the Delta Quadrant you could ever find.  But that's okay I don't mind the vacation.  Until you have the baby I hope it stays this calm.  I wouldn't want you to go into labor in the middle of a BORG attack or anything like that."  
  
After a "hello" kiss he goes into the bathroom to change into his nightclothes.  While he's there again she could feel what seemed to be a contraction.  She only let out a light gasp but she was sure something was wrong when she felt another a short while later.  Maybe B'Elanna was right; she would go see her while Chakotay rested.  
  
"Chakotay honey, I promised to check in on B'Elanna for Tom while he is working night shift.  I won't be long, and try and get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
Janeway exits her quarters and on the way to B'Elanna's room she is followed by another pain.  Something was wrong very wrong and she didn't want Chakotay to worry.  B'Elanna would be there.  A few minutes later she reached B'Elanna and Tom's quarters.  Ringing the insigma B'Elanna calls out to her.  
  
"Come in Captain, I know its you, Tom told me you were coming by to check on me."  
  
Janeway enters and B'Elanna is working on a cradle for the baby.  All the pieces were across the floor and she was kneeling before them.  
  
"I don't know how mother's in the 20th century ever was able to put one of these together, it so much easier in the 24th century.  Why don't you come and sit down with me maybe you could find out how to put it together?"  
  
Janeway nods and joins B'Elanna on the floor.  When a contraction comes she lets out a gasp and begins to feel the wetness at her feet.  B'Elanna catches on to this and places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright Captain?"  
  
"NO, I think I'm going into pre-term labor.  But it's too early the baby won't survive out of the womb.  What am I going to do?"  
  
"Just relax maybe the contractions will stop, you never know."  
  
"No I don't think so, I think I am bleeding, I need help.  I didn't want to worry Chakotay unnecessarily he is worried enough about everyone else on the ship."  
  
"That's why you came here isn't it?  You didn't want Chakotay to see you in this kind of pain.  I should call the Doctor."  
  
Janeway nods as the pain begins to get worse.  If the Doctor didn't get here soon she was going to have a miscarriage here in B'Elanna's quarters and that was the last think she wanted.  
  
"Torres to Sickbay…"  
  
"Sickbay here B'Elanna."  
  
The Doctor voice comes over.  
  
"The Captain needs you in my quarters right now hurry!"  
  
I'm on my way with a stretcher just keeping her calm and assist her through the contractions.  I'll get there as soon as I can.  Sickbay Out!"  
  
A few minutes later the Doctor arrives at B'Elanna's quarters.  The Captain is lying on the couch with her hand across her stomach breathing thorough pain.  B'Elanna is right there at her side of course.  When the Doctor arrives B'Elanna takes her seat next to Janeway as the Doctor examines Janeway.  
  
"How long have these contractions been going on?"  
  
"They started in the Mess Hall several hours ago, I told her to go see you but she insisted it was indigestion.  Then when she got here she was having them again but more frequently.  I've tried to help her but they seem to be getting worse."  
  
"How long have you been experiencing bleeding Captain?"  
  
"Since just before I got here.  At first I though I was leaking fluid but then I found out that with each contraction it became worse.  Please Doctor, save the baby, I don't want to loose it please."  
  
"I will do my best.  I am going to take you to Sickbay and give you something to stop the contractions, but if that doesn't work I won't be able to save the baby you understand."  
  
Janeway nods, she knows that she will make it, but wasn't sure that if she did if Chakotay would still love her the way he did before she had the miscarriage."  
  
Later in Sickbay the Doctor was unsuccessful at saving the child and Janeway suffered a miscarriage.  Though she seems to be fine with it the Doctor know that it will be a rough road to recovery for Janeway and her health.  
  
The next morning Chakotay went to see his wife.  In Sickbay the Doctor is taking some readings when Chakotay enters with the whoosh of the doors. The Doctor turns to the sound; to his surprise it was a very exhausted Chakotay.  The Doctor moves up to him.  
  
"I had to sedate her Commander.  I know how much she hates that but it was the only way for her to get some rest."  
  
Chakotay moves up to Janeway's bio-bed.  Using his hand to stroke her cheek and pull back a stray strand of hair.  She looked so pale and weak.  
  
"Doctor, why does she look so fragile.  I've never seen her like this before.  Why did she have a miscarriage she did everything that she was supposed to?  I just don't understand."  
  
"When she had the miscarriage she lost a lot of blood.  It's really not a surprise, but it was rare for her to lose the baby at twenty-two weeks gestation.  I've been trying to find the verdict when she started to become delusional.  I tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault but you know the Captain."  
  
Chakotay nods, still confused on why she had the miscarriage to begin with.  She did everything she was told.  Why did this happen.  
  
"Most people believe that…a superior being… has the last call.  But medically I can assure you that sometimes the fetus aborts itself when or if something is wrong.  Nothing that the mother does causes miscarriages."  
  
Chakotay is saddened by the thought.  He knew how much Kathryn wanted this baby, and he wasn't there for her when it happened.  B'Elanna was and that was something he regretted.  
  
"I wasn't there for her when she lost the baby and I should have been.  Why didn't she call me?  Why didn't I pay attention I saw it coming but I just ignored my gut feelings."  
  
"Commander get a hold of yourself.  This wasn't your fault.  I told Captain Janeway the same thing.  No one could have prevented this tragedy from occurring.  Now when she wakes up she is going to need a lot of support.  I need you to stay together to help her."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that Doctor.  It wasn't just Kathryn who lost the baby you know, a part of me was lost as well."  
  
"I know Commander and I'm sorry.  But perhaps if you could be strong just until she gets over this depression.  It will help her out a lot."  
  
Chakotay nods and pulls a seat up next to Janeway's bio-bed.  
  
"Doctor, be honest with me, I want to know if she can still have children.  This was Kathryn's dream and when we got thrown out here in the Delta Quadrant she lost that dream.  When we got pregnant she was the happiest I had ever seen her."  
  
"She will continue to have complications but I think that with the proper care and monitoring she'll succeed."  
  
Several Hours Later…  
  
Chakotay is holding Janeway's hand while his head rests on the other.  When he hears Janeway coming too, he wakes.  As Janeway slowly opens her groggy eyes the first thing she sees is Chakotay's face, then she remembers what happened and that was the last thing she wanted.  
  
"Why is he here Doctor? I told you I didn't want to see anyone before you sedated me.  Answer me Doctor that's an order!"  
  
Chakotay is hurt by how cross she was.  It wasn't just her words but the way she looked into his eyes.  Hatred came back at him.  The Doctor comes up to Janeway's bio-bed.  
  
"I'm glad to see you are awake.  How do you feel?"  
  
"Doctor, why don't you put yourself in my shoes for a moment?  You started having contractions, you bleed all over your best friends quarters, been poked and prodded, and last but not least, you loose the baby you carried for nearly five months.  Think about that Doctor and you have the answer.  Now get out! Both of you!"  
  
Janeway rolls onto her side and sobs like a child.  How did the Doctor think she felt?  You were given a life and then it's taken away.  Chakotay reaches over to touch her shoulder only to be pushed away.  This was going to be a difficult road for both of them.  
  
"Come on Commander into my officer we will have more privacy.  I will explain to you about her behavior."  
  
"Sure act like I'm just asleep.  Go ahead Doctor take him away.  I don't even exist.  I am an empty shell."  
  
The Doctor motions his head over to his office.  The two of them agree they shouldn't speak in front of her in her fragile condition; it would only make things worse.  When they reach inside…  
  
"Doctor, what is the matter with her?  I love her and I know that underneath all the pain and hurt she love me too.  How can I help her if she won't even show me that kind of affection?"  
  
"This is not uncommon after a miscarriage.  She is feeling anger, not only to us but herself as well.  I have seen this before, many women get through it but with her history of depression she will wind up endangering herself."  
  
"Well, is there anything you can do for her?  I mean to help her through this most difficult and trying time?"  
  
The Doctor shakes his head.  Emotionally he could only do what he is programmed to do.  Medically he had done all he could do.  
  
"Emotionally I can't help her except with what I am trained to do.  Her body will only heal physically IF she gets out of this depression.  Right now I have her on anti-depressants, but as you can see they are not working nor are they helping.  What she needs, really needs, is the support of the entire crew."  
  
"But as you can see she doesn't even want to see her husband, let alone the entire crew.  Her and B'Elanna are best friends; she told me that Kathryn doesn't want to see her.  Without the support of her best friend what is there left?  Without us she will only become worse and soon we won't be able to do anything for her.  I love my wife but I don't love the person who is laying in that bio-bed over there.  That person is not the woman I fell in love with five years ago.  That is merely a representation."  
  
The Doctor nods, without the support of the ones she is close to, she will not recover or improve she WILL get worse.  
  
"I'm going to let you take her home tonight.  Perhaps the familiar surroundings will guide her through this difficult journey.  Here is a hypo- spray of an anti-depressant and refills; you may give her some every four to six hours unless she becomes isolated.  If that occurs watch her every move don't let her go anywhere alone including the bathroom.  Who knows what she might do to herself."  
  
"I promise Doctor, I'll watch her carefully if anything at all happens, and I'll be sure to contact you immediately.  I had better go the quarters are full of infant things.  If she goes home now I fear she may never heal."  
  
The Doctor nods as Chakotay exits his office then Sickbay.  As he glances over to the bio-bed where Janeway lays he can't help but wonder if there was a way he could have saved the baby.  
  
Janeway is still lying on her side away from everything and everyone.  She didn't want to see anyone not now not ever especially the Doctor for it was his fault the baby died.  Right now that is what she wanted to die and be with her child.  Nothing else seemed to matter to her or even seem real.  Not the ship, crew, her husband, her friends, nothing and she never wanted that to change.  
  
A Few Hours Later…  
  
The Doctor comes up to Janeway; she isn't pleased and pushes him away.  She didn't want him to touch her, not ever again.  
  
"I need to examine you Captain to see if you are recovering."  
  
Janeway again pushes him away this time succeeding in him crashing in a cart behind him.  Not injured physically but hurt nonetheless.  She was blaming him for the death of the baby.   
  
"If I don't examine you, you can go into septic shock, would you really want that?"  
  
"If I can die from it than fine.  Let me become septic let me die.  There is nothing left here for me to be alive for."  
  
The Doctor is deeply offended by this.  Her condition has gotten worse.  Before this miscarriage she was eager to reach the Alpha Quadrant and now at 20,000 light years away in the Beta Quadrant, she has given up.  He had always thought that she was the backbone of the crew, she would make it possible to help the crew believe they would make it but now her heart was back in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
"It will only take a moment, please Captain I need to treat you.  If I don't I'll be breaking my oath…Please Captain…"  
  
Janeway sighs angrily, she wasn't going to fight because no matter what the Doctor was going to do, he would do it.  
  
"Fine! Just do it lets get this over with before I change my mind!  I want to get out of her as soon as I can it only holds bad memories."  
  
The Doctor nods as he runs the scans.  All the readings seem fine except she was a little anemic from the blood loss.  
  
"Your scans are as well as can be expected considering the circumstances.  I'm going to give you a vitamin supplement to bring up your red blood cell count they are low.  In addition I must do an internal exam to make sure your uterus is back to its normal size.  It won't take long."  
  
Janeway nods as the Doctor completes her internal exam.  She has some tenderness but that is to be expected as her body returns back to normal.  When finished Janeway bring down her legs again.  
  
" I see you are still experiencing some tenderness but that is normal after such a traumatic incident."  
  
"Must you keep reminding me Doctor?  I know what you are telling me so I really don't need to hear it every time you examine me. "  
  
"I am just doing my job.  Chakotay will be here in a few minutes to take you back to your quarters.  He gave me these for you to put on, you wouldn't want to prance on outside of Sickbay in that get-up would you?"  
  
"Not really, these are very tasteless."  
  
The Doctor assists her off the bio-bed; slight pain crosses her abdomen and has difficulty walking but the Doctor assists when needed.  He brings her to a private room to change her Sickbay clothing and as he leaves hand her the clothes Chakotay brought for her.  Moments later she comes out dressed and ready to leave Sickbay.  With the Doctor's help she take a seat to wait for Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay enters a short time later with roses in his hands.  Janeway sees them and turns away.  Chakotay confused looks at the Doctor who just shakes his head.  
  
"Captain Janeway if your bleeding gets worse please come and see me, and try to get some rest it will help your body heal.  Chakotay be sure to make her take it easy for a while."  
  
Chakotay nods, Janeway is helped to her feet by Chakotay and the Doctor.  She looks into his eyes and nods.  Chakotay assists her the rest of the way to their quarters.  
  
When they reach their quarters they go into it together, it was emptied of all the baby's things it to Janeway looked like a cage and she was in it.  
  
"It's all gone, the clothing, the cradle, crib, sheets, diapers, everything is gone how could you Chakotay…How could you!"  
  
She pushes him away and stumbles into their bedroom to cry a river of tears.  It didn't make her feel better it made her feel worse.  Chakotay thought he had done a good thing only to find out that it wasn't to her.  
  
Weeks go by, B'Elanna is in Sickbay holding her baby girl, and Paris is next to her.  They are both doing just fine.  She had tried to see Janeway only to be pushed away or locked out with encoded locks.  She wanted Janeway there to see the baby but wasn't instead she was locked in her quarters while the rest of the crew came to see the next generation and the first baby in a very long time.  Chakotay was suffering as well.  Janeway would not let him go near here.  When they went to sleep at night they were on opposite sides.  Chakotay was beginning to fall apart.  
  
"Doctor, I want to see Captain Janeway, she deserves to see her Godchild.  Can't you get her to come?  I need to see her."  
  
"I have tried, Lt. Paris, Chakotay, even Seven and Naomi have tried to get her to come out or that room but she won't.  Every time it's the same old sentence; "It's to Painful to see B'Elanna and her baby."  I don't know what else to do."  
  
B'Elanna is angry, it's been two weeks, and no one has heard from the Captain including her husband.  Right now he is living in separate quarters.  
  
"This depression she'd gotten herself into, it isn't going to get any better if she stays isolated.  She's helped me through it, its only right I do the same.  She's my best friend."  
  
"I will release you tomorrow night, go to her take Kaliyah with you maybe seeing her will bring her back to us?"  
  
The night she was released from Sickbay B'Elanna did what she set her mind to.  She marches to Janeway's quarters with Kaliyah as a last hope in her arms.  She touches the door's insigma when no answer came back she gets inpatient…  
  
"Computer, Security Override Torres-Gamma-Alpha 1-1-3-6."  
  
The door hisses open.  Inside it is complete darkness, not a single speck of light exists inside the residence, and outside warp light was the only light.  
  
"Captain, Captain Janeway are you here?"  
  
"What is so important that you must interrupt my thoughts Lt. Torres?"  
  
To her surprise Janeway turns away from the window and looks directly at B'Elanna.  She hasn't called her Lt. Torres since they first came here.  She knew something was wrong.  
  
"You are the emergency Captain!  You have been wallowing in your own self- pity that you didn't even come to see the baby.  The baby you are the Godmother to, the one you named.  Did you know I had her, two days ago?  I suppose not considering that you have been locked in here for weeks, Chakotay isn't even living in these quarters!  Do you know how much he loves you! "  
  
"I know! But without my baby there is nothing left for him!  Until you loose a baby you don't know how I feel!"  
  
"I may not have lost a child, but my father left when I was six years old.  He was my only hope and when he left I turned away from my mother, my family, I didn't even want to hear his name spoken.  I believed it was my fault that he left.  Remember when I found out I was pregnant with Kaliyah?  I wanted to change her genetic makeup to make her more human.  You wouldn't let me and now look at her, look at how beautiful she is!  It was you who made her this way.  I love her for the way she looks now."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?  I lost my baby I didn't want to change her genetic makeup.  There is a big difference B'Elanna!"  
  
"You weren't the only one who lost that baby Captain!  Chakotay lost it too, have you even seen him since the day he brought you home?  He is falling apart, he loves you more than anything always has and always will, but you are pushing him away like you are pushing all of us away.  We need you; your strength is what has gotten us this far.  Without if we would have landed on the closest planet to resemble Earth.  You brought Naomi a home, without her father who knows what kind of emotional trauma that would have brought her.  And Samantha, you let her have Naomi on the ship when you knew it wasn't a place for a child to grow up.  Tom and I would have never fell in love and gotten married, and now we have a beautiful daughter.  I could name every member of the crew and how you helped him or her, now it is our turn to repay you. Why don't you come back to us? "  
  
B'Elanna and Janeway are now both crying she struck a cord, which was what she was trying to do.  Janeway walks up to B'Elanna and gives her a gentle hug, as the baby lies sleeping in her mother's arms.  When the embrace brakes Janeway strokes the child's face and she opens her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you hold her Captain?  She is your Godchild, you named her, and I want her to know that you will always be there for her."  
  
Janeway wipes tears from her eyes, and takes the Kaliyah into her arms.  Somehow holding that precious baby was comforting.   
  
"You and Chakotay can try again in a few weeks.  But you must let him back into your life.  Listen to him hear what he has to say."  
  
Later that night after spending hours talking and holding Kaliyah, Janeway's depression was lifted.   Whatever B'Elanna said to her allowed him to return to the arms of his lover.  Although they knew that it would still be a difficult journey Chakotay knew that the worst was over.  And in time things would be back to normal, the way they were before the baby came along.  
  
It's been two weeks; Janeway has gone to the Doctor for both counseling as well as a checkup.  Chakotay couldn't come he's still working double shifts until Janeway is totally fit to return to duty.  She has spent most of her time with B'Elanna and Kaliyah.  Janeway is sitting on the bio-bed.  
  
"You are in perfect health both physically as well as mentally.  For a while there I was worried that you would never return.  What changed your heart?"  
  
Janeway smiles.  
  
"You I suppose.  I should thank you for telling B'Elanna to bring Kaliyah to me.  When I saw that precious baby sleeping in her mother's arms, I realized that if it weren't for me getting VOYAGER stuck out in the Delta Quadrant she would never have existed."  
  
The Doctor returns her smile.  
  
"I am sure that Tom and B'Elanna are entirely in your debt.  A lot of people found your strength a blessing.  If you didn't have it we would have given up.  Now we are 20,000 light years closer to home."  
  
"While I was in my depressed state, everyone tried to pull me out.  But I remained in it.  I feel terrible for what I put Chakotay through, not letting him touch me, fearing that I would probably make a mistake again.  Thank you so much for being there for him.  You truly are made of "Flesh and Blood.""  
  
The Doctor is touched.  Of all the years he has been serving as the ship's doctor as well as a crewmember she has never really considered him a real live human being.  
  
"I was just doing what my program has allowed me to do.  I deserve no special treatment.  I am just a hologram."  
  
Janeway places her hand on the Doctor's shoulder and smiles.  
  
"No Doctor, you were doing your job.  You have gone far beyond what you have been programmed for.  You have become as human as the rest of us."  
  
"Thank you Captain.  That means everything in the world to me."  
  
"Without you, your…expertise, none of us could still be here.  You saved the crew on several occasions.  Including Chakotay and myself you even saved Tom and B'Elanna daughter as well as the mother from the Negrat. "  
  
The Doctor nods and Janeway jumps down from the bio-bed.  
  
"When should I come back Doctor?"  
  
"You are recovering as well as can be expected.  But with your previous medical history I want to see you once a week."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
Janeway smiles and walks to the doors as they hiss open Janeway turns with a smile…  
  
"Oh and Doctor, promise me something, never change, I like you the way you are."  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Minutes later Janeway is in B'Elanna's quarters.  They are chitchatting about whatever comes to their minds mostly Kaliyah.  Both are sitting on the couch having some coffee.  Kaliyah is asleep in her bassinet.  
  
"So what did the Doctor say?"  
  
"That I'm almost fit for duty, I can return in two weeks.  But he wants me to see him once a week because of my "medical history" as he puts it.  But if you ask me I think he just like having visitors."  
  
"What did he say about the other…condition, the one you only told me about?"  
  
"That it would be difficult or not more than likely it would be, like most who have had a miscarriage.  But he was sure that it would be possible not to have any problems."  
  
"Hey, you know what, Tom and I always believed that we would never conceive so did I for a time.  The odds were so stacked against us that we just decided if it would happen it would, if it didn't than we could deal with it.  After a long time we succeeded and now we have Kaliyah our miracle baby, I feel so blessed, we both feel blessed."  
  
The baby coos and B'Elanna gets ready to move to get her.  But Janeway placed her back down.  
  
"No B'Elanna, I'll go get her.  Besides you are on duty 24-7 with her take a break she's probably just hungry.  Do you have milk waiting?"  
  
"The bottles are in the warmer over there, that way Tom can feed her too, not just me.  Use the one that's furthest away it's the oldest."  
  
Janeway nods and walks over to the bassinet Kaliyah is smiling and looking up at Janeway.  Janeway glances at the mobile above Kaliyah's hands; there were two VOYAGERS' and two klingon BIRDS-OF-PRAY.  Janeway smiles and picks up Kaliyah, together they go to the warmer and retrieve a bottle.  Then Janeway sits down next to B'Elanna who strokes her daughter's forehead ridges.  
  
"See, I told you she was hungry."  
  
B'Elanna laughs as Kaliyah takes the bottle in her mouth.  
  
  
  
"She's always hungry. I think she gets that from her father, I'm not sure I could keep up my milk the way she eats."  
  
"I like the mobile you have above Kaliyah's bassinet."  
  
"Oh you do?  We decided she has the right to now both her heritages as well as the ship where she was born.  This way she would always remember how special she is."  
  
Janeway and Chakotay are in their quarters eating dinner…  
  
"So how is B'Elanna adjusting to motherhood?  I've talked to Tom so far he's only changed diapers and had the 0200 feedings.  That is only when she lets him of course."  
  
"I got to feed her today.  B'Elanna was going to but I told her I would.  Maybe you should let Tom in on that huh Chakotay?"  
  
"I will so how was your appointment today with the Doctor?"  
  
"Oh fine, he doesn't want me to go back to duties yet.  But I don't mind I enjoy spending my time with B'Elanna and our littlest crewmember.  Do you remember a time when I hated being off duty?  I felt that it didn't do me justice.  I needed to work.  But now that's all changed."  
  
"Because now we are a generation ship.  I can just see the future now…  Icheb as chief engineer and Naomi the Captain.  Now Kaliyah a little different she's just a baby but I think that one day she'll be flying the ship."  
  
"I can believe it.  Three years from now little Kaliyah sitting on her daddy's lap learning all the skill to fly the ship before she learns to tie her shoes."  
  
"And Icheb running Engineering while B'Elanna observes his every move.  Then there's Naomi sitting next to me on the stairs waiting for you to hand over your command to her."  
  
"No matter if we get home before we are old and gray its nice to know my ship will be well taken care of after we are gone.  If I don't make it home at least I know that the first generation on VOYAGER will. "  
  
Chakotay smiles, he knows how much Janeway cares about her ship and her crew, and he knew that it wouldn't be easy for her to hand over command.  This ship was her baby.  
  
"Speaking of children, I told B'Elanna today that we could watch Kaliyah while she and Tom spent some time together alone.  It took a while to convince her but she gave in.  We are supposed to be there at 1900 hours."  
  
Chakotay smiles and nods.  
  
Three hours later Janeway and Chakotay are in Tom and B'Elanna's quarters.  Both her and Tom are dressed for mountain climbing.  Janeway and Chakotay are in regular clothing.  
  
"Right now Kaliyah is asleep she'll be up in about an hour for another feeding.  You know where you can find the milk I left you.  Sometimes she doesn't want to eat she'd rather sleep.  Don't give into her she will try that.  If she doesn't eat on schedule she will want to eat when it's time to sleep.  Oh and her clothing is in the closet over there.  Sometimes she likes to spit up…you know that kind of thing. And she likes to be sung to sleep it lulls her to sleep more soundly. And…"  
  
Most are annoyed by the over cautious mother especially Tom.  They needed this vacation even if it was for only a few hours.  
  
"Come on B'Elanna its only a few hours.  I'm sure both Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are capable of taking care of an infant.  I mean they are responsible for 154 people on board.  I think Kaliyah will be just fine."  
  
"I know it's just she's so small still she needs her mother.  I have never been away from her for more than a few minutes since the day she was born.  Let alone three hours."  
  
"Just relax B'Elanna she'll be fine."  
  
"Contact me if you need anything."  
  
"Come on B'Elanna before you change your mind."  
  
B'Elanna whines as Paris pulls at her arm.  Soon she goes with him blowing a kiss in Kaliyah's direction.  As the door hisses behind them both Janeway and Chakotay burst into a fit of laughter.  For a Klingon to be like that about her child was amusing since they are always so tough.  
  
"Well, she won't be up for a least an hour so why don't we do something fun?  Aha a puzzle we could put together a puzzle like I used to do when I was a child.  Did you Kathryn?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Janeway laughs as Chakotay gets the puzzle on a nearby stand.  While the other children played games she worked on her mathematics with her father.  Fun was not in her vocabulary.  
  
"Well, lets see how good you are at puzzles.  It's just like mathematics in pictures that's all.  What was supposed to go where was a mathematics problem."  
  
Janeway laughs with Chakotay and they begin separating the end pieces.  For the first time in a very, very long time Janeway felt like a child again.  
  
Three hours have gone by B'Elanna rushes into their quarters.  Chakotay was telling Kaliyah one of his Native American Tales, she was laying on her back on the blanket Janeway made for her, and in response Kaliyah was moving her arms and legs.  She was really enjoying the tales.  
  
"Oh, that's my baby, mama missed you.  Were you a good baby for Captain Janeway and Chakotay?"  
  
The baby responds to her mother's voice and turns her head.  B'Elanna strokes the baby's forehead ridges, the ridges she wanted to remove, were now the most beautiful thing about her and B'Elanna smiles.  
  
"So how was your time alone Tom?"  
  
"We weren't alone, Kaliyah was with us."  
  
Chakotay is confused Kaliyah was with them.  
  
"What do you mean Tom?"  
  
"B'Elanna saw Kaliyah in everything we did.  Maybe when she is older we could go on the holodeck more often without her worrying that you weren't doing a good job."  
  
"She is going to make the best mother possible Tom just looks at the two of them over there.  It is natural for B'Elanna to be that way, this is a very special time for the child and her mother."  
  
With that to think about Janeway and Chakotay leave Tom and B'Elanna's quarters.  Feeling fulfilled Janeway seems to understand now what she has to do.  When they get to their quarters and the door hisses behind them.  Janeway lay a big kiss on Chakotay.  
  
"Wasn't it wonderful to spend that time with Kaliyah Chakotay, she is so precious."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"Chakotay make an honest woman out of me.  Show me how much you love me."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, I'm not sure it has been enough time."  
  
"I haven't let you touch me in 4 weeks.  I know how much I need you to fulfill your promises.  I have never been so sure.  I am as sure as can be."  
  
Chakotay takes her in his arms and brings them into their bedroom.  Laying her softly on the bed they meet each other's eyes and the lights are dimmed.  
  
Two months have passed, without any success Janeway has become rather irritated because she wants to have a baby so badly.  Although she has some suspicions on being pregnant again she waits until after he come back from bridge duty.  As her thoughts become unknown the swish of the door draws her attention.  Chakotay is standing at the door looking very tired.  
  
"Chakotay, I have something to say…now don't freak out or anything or be discouraged if it isn't true.  But I really think it is…Really."  
  
"Would you just tell me, it must be important or you would have kissed me as soon as I walked through the door?  So go on tell me what you want to."  
  
"Chakotay, I think we are going to have a baby.  Now I'm not sure because the Doctor told me that I would be screwed up for a couple of months, since the miscarriage I mean, but this time I feel different."  
  
"That's wonderful News!  If your news is right I mean.  It only took two months but at least it didn't take a year like the Doctor said it would."  
  
Chakotay smiles at Janeway who in return smiles back.  They both new that this time they would succeed and at the end a baby would come.  
  
"When are you going to Sickbay?  I just have to be there this time.  For everything, every exam, every Kodak, every second! I want to make it right this time."  
  
"I'm going today, I suppose Harry can take the night shift a little longer than usual, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.  Let's go see if I'm right, and I am going to have a baby."  
  
Chakotay and Janeway both smile and together they exit their quarters and off to sickbay they go.  
  
In Sickbay Janeway is seated on the bio-bed while Chakotay is nearby.  The Doctor has finished the exam; he walks up to them and gives them their first Kodak's.  
  
"Here you go, you were right, the fetuses are about four and a half weeks along.  Usually woman can't tell this soon but your maternal instincts seem to be very keen."  
  
"Babies!  Did you say Babies!  There is more than one baby?"  
  
"Two actually."  
  
"Were are going to have two babies not just one?"  
  
"Yes, Chakotay there are two fetus' inside."  
  
"That's wonderful.  But Doctor is everything all right?  I mean since I had a previous miscarriage?"  
  
"Oh yes, they are just fine, there is only a slight problem but it can be corrected if you give yourself an injection of this serum once a day at the same time."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"The babies have different blood types than Captain Janeway.  See she is B negative and the children are B positive.  It appears that the babies got the RH factor from their father I presume?"  
  
"Of course they did, Chakotay is B positive.  Who else would be the father?"  
  
"Relax; I was just putting a little humor in the topic. If I offended you in any way I am greatly sorry.  Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course Doctor I didn't mean to jump at you.  It's the hormones talking I guess."  
  
"So this injection what does it do?"  
  
"It has an anti-viral medication that prevents Captain Janeway's body from producing anti-bodies to fight off the foreign object, which in this case are the babies themselves.  See her body will reject them as if they were an illness.  But if she takes this serum once a day every day at the same time she should be just fine."  
  
Janeway laughs  
  
"It reminds me of birth control, you have to take it every day/ month at the same exact time so you won't get pregnant, now that we are it's the same thing just different."  
  
"I suppose, but this is more dangerous since you had a miscarriage before, technically speaking this is your second pregnancy.  If it were your first you wouldn't have to take the serum.  Just like if you plan to have other children this will become a part of your daily diet."  
  
"How are her chances on having another miscarriage?"  
  
"There will always be that chance as with any other pregnancy.  But I am recommending complete bed rest for the first three to five months maybe longer if there need be.  This way you can deliver full term."  
  
Janeway scuffs she didn't like the thought of being confined to her quarters let alone the bed.  
  
"Doctor, you know how much I dislike being confined, but because of that small chance I may have another miscarriage I know I will comply.  The last one was hard enough I don't think I could handle another one."  
  
"I will need to see you every week for the time being.  I will come to your quarters so you can stay off your feet as much a possible.  Especially now that you are having twins."  
  
Chakotay can't believe that he's going to be the father of the first set of twins born on Voyager.  
  
Janeway is back in their quarters Chakotay put her right into bed and off her feet.  Waiting on her hand and foot.  She would only be permitted to get off her feet if she had to use the bathroom.  
  
"Janeway to Torres?"  
  
"Torres here."  
  
"Please report to my quarters and bring Kaliyah with you."  
  
"I'll be right there. Torres out."  
  
Soon after B'Elanna with Kaliyah are in Janeway's quarters.  Janeway is still on her bed with B'Elanna comes inside smiling…  
  
"You're pregnant aren't you Captain?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes.  I saw it in my won the day I found out I was carrying Kaliyah."  
  
"The Doctor told us we were having twins so I needed to stay in bed for the first 20-24 weeks.  I have twenty weeks left her in bed.  Chakotay is so happy, and now I know that we will make it this time."  
  
"How are you going to do that? You hate staying confined?"  
  
"I know, but it's the only way to prevent me from having a miscarriage and I couldn't handle that again."  
  
B'Elanna nods and brings Kaliyah over to the bed and sits on it.  
  
"How have you been B'Elanna?  Any problems yet?  What about Tom?"  
  
"Tom loves being a daddy.  He even speaks about; when she's older she'll sit on his lap and fly the ship just like her daddy did for so many years.  I just can't believe it."  
  
"Chakotay and I spoke about that a few months ago.   I guess he was right."  
  
"You know what Captain I just realized something.  Our children will be so close in age I wouldn't be surprised if they become best friends like we are.  Or maybe a boyfriend to Kaliyah in about 10 years.  Wouldn't that be something?  Our children marrying each other.  We would be in-laws."  
  
"I never thought of it that way.  I suppose that it could happen, maybe if we have a boy and a girl and not two boys or two girls they wouldn't be left out of the crowd.  Kaliyah wouldn't just have a boyfriend she would also have a best friend.  Oh I hope that will be it.  I'm sure Chakotay already knows what we are having considering he knew what you were having even before you told the entire crew yourself."  
  
They laugh and smile at the old times.  
  
"You know we won't be able to see much of each other after the twins are born. Maybe only with feeding tips or trading clothes for a day.  They guys would love it.  Maybe when they are born we should go on a vacation in the holodeck and leave them here to watch the children.  Wouldn't that be a riot?"  
  
B'Elanna laughs hysterically at the thought.  Tom and Chakotay would no doubt be great fathers but with three crying babies they may think twice before letting them go on vacation without them.  
  
"I think Kaliyah get more beautiful every day that I see her.  And that is a lot lately.  She will sure be a heartthrob in her future.  Teasing the boys and things like that."  
  
"You are her Godmother Captain so you can see her anytime you wish to.  And about the teasing the boys, not until she 15 that's when we have the most fun.  I think she will be happy here with all of us by her side and always there for her."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Months Later…  
  
Janeway is still in her bed reading an ancient novel about young girl who was raised on a farm with her family in Walnut Grove.  Although the novel come in a series type Janeway enjoys them greatly.  At the buzz at the door Janeway calls to the person.  It was Naomi today is her birthday; she looks like a 12-year-old rather than a five-year-old, carrying a Kudus Cot board.  How much she has grown in the last year.  
  
"Happy Birthday Naomi, I'm sorry I can't come to your party this afternoon but I am under strict bed rest.  
  
"Hello Captain, but that's alright that is why I came here, since you can't come to my party, the Doctor let me leave school early and Icheb wasn't giving me genetic sequences to put together in a jigsaw puzzle I would come and visit you for a while; while my mom works in engineering.  Do you want to play a game?"  
  
"Sure but I'm afraid I don't know how to play will you teach me?"  
  
"Sure, it's really easy, kid of like the old tic-tac toe game way back in the 20th century.  I will take it easy on you for the first few games then as you get better I will be sure to put up a challenge.  I don't usually loose unless Seven is playing the game with me first."  
  
"Okay Naomi, just take it easy on me."  
  
Naomi nods and sets up the board game.  Together Naomi shows her the moves and the positions of where you can jump the opponent.  Janeway gasps slightly as the babies move around inside of her.  
  
"You okay Captain?"  
  
"Sure, it just that they are running out of room in there.  The Doctor said I would be feeling a lot of movement for the next couple of weeks when he came here today.  Not to worry I am just fine and so are the babies."  
  
Later that night Janeway completes one of the novels.  Chakotay is still on the bridge like he has been for the last couple of days making up time since he has always been there for her thought it all.    Sharp pains make Janeway gasps suddenly and bolt upright in bed.  This couldn't be labor she was still 10 weeks away from her due date.  She wasn't frightened at first but when the contraction became frequent she called Chakotay.  He made it there in half the time it normally would take and the Doctor was already there with all the equipment he needed to deliver the babies early.   
  
"Are you sure you want to have a "home" birth these babies are early they could need special medical equipment to help them breath. "  
  
"Yes, I have read everything about "home" births from the 20th century this was the way they did it way back when.  Why should it be any different now that this is the 24th century?  Besides I am sure that they will be just fine they are moving like crazy inside. "  
  
"Okay but if something goes wrong, I will beam you to Sickbay."  
  
"Nothing will go wrong Doctor, I know I am the father, these twins are fighters."  
  
The Doctor nods as Janeway breathe through her contractions.  It was 0800 hours when the contractions started so they should be here in a few hours.  
  
12.5 hours later…  
  
"I can see them Kathryn!  Keep pushing!"  
  
"Chakotay that is what I have been doing for the last half hour."  
  
"Okay one more push and the baby should be here Captain…Can you give me your best push ever.  It should come out quickly after that."  
  
Janeway nods and give the Doctor her most powerful push ever.  She wanted to scream but didn't want her babies coming into the world with her screaming instead she laughed.  
  
Twin A comes out without a hitch, screaming wildly the Doctor was sure that he wouldn't have any problems breathing on his own.  
  
"It's a boy Kathryn, we have a boy!"  
  
"A boyfriend for Kaliyah someday you know Chakotay."  
  
"Not for at least 30 years cause papa says."  
  
Janeway laughs she is so happy she couldn't do anything more.  This was the day she has been waiting for forever.  
  
1 half hour later…  
  
Twin B finally makes HER appearance after a half-hour.  Janeway was beginning to think the Doctor was wrong.  
  
"It's a girl!"  
  
"A Girl!  
  
"A girl.  And she is as loud as her brother; there is no doubt about it.  She may be even louder.  They seem to be doing just fine, a little small but not surprising considering they were twins."  
  
The Doctor hands the baby girl over to her mother and the baby boy to his father.  The family was complete, well for now.  
  
"Twin "A" 6 pounds 3 ounces and Twin "B" 5 pounds 2 ounces, both are perfectly healthy.  Should I make an announcement to the crew?"  
  
"Go ahead they should welcome the newest additions."  
  
"Doctor to all Decks I am please to announce that the twins are here.  They don't have names yet but I am sure they will soon enough.  Come and see the newest additions."  
  
The crew is happy especially Naomi who was awoken by the signal, now she shared her birthday with two new babies.  She had never been happier.  
  
The next day the crew welcomes the new infants with a welcome party in the Mess Hall that Neelix had arranged months ago.  Everyone was there…  
  
"They are beautiful Captain.  I guess we were lucky now Kaliyah has a new boyfriend and a best friend.  What kid would want more."  
  
"? They are beautiful, see this is Emily Renee Janeway and this is Elijah Kolpec Janeway and they are both just wonderful."  
  
"I think Emily looks a lot like her mother Chakotay where are you in there?"  
  
Chakotay laughs lightly  
  
"I'm in there she's just a baby now but someday she will be a daddy's little girl."  
  
"But Elijah looks like you, except for his personality that belongs to the Captain."  
  
"One day I will tell him and his sister the ancient legends of my people and he will be known as "Yellow Feather" an ancient name that will suit him.  Maybe one day he will be a better Native American than I was."  
  
B'Elanna and Tom smile and walk to the buffet table located at the left of the room.  This is their home and this is where they will always remain.  
  
"Chakotay do you remember a long time ago that you told me that "Family Matters""  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
Janeway looks around at the crew and then down to her arms where Emily was resting.  
  
"You were right family does matter when we are out here.   We are all that is left of the Alpha Quadrant and we must let it last forever.  So our children can love the universe as their parents do."  
  
Chakotay looks down into his arms where Elijah was sleeping.  
  
"I am the luckiest man in the world I have you, the twins, and most of all I have my family."  
  
Janeway and Chakotay kiss as the scene fades. 


End file.
